mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Monsters
Rares_splash.png|Rares in the News|linktext=islandmenu1 Image-1412964038.jpg|Rare Furcorn in the News|linktext=islandmenu2 Image-1413573321.jpg|Rare Thumpies in the News|linktext=islandmenu3 Rare pummel in news.JPG|Rare Pummel in the News rarepango.jpg|Rare Pango in the News rarepompom.jpg|Rare PomPom in the News Rarespunge.jpg|Rare Spunge in the News Rare_Entbrat_announcement.jpg|Rare Entbrat in the News Rates.jpg|Rare Pango & PomPom's Comeback in the News Rare Reprise 2.jpg|Rare Thumpies, Fwog & Spunge's Comeback in the News Final Rares.jpg|Rare Furcorn & Pummel's Comeback in the News Rare Cybop.jpg|Rare Cybop in the News Rare shrubb ingame.png|Rare Shrubb in the News Congle-rare-banner.png|Rare Congle in the News Rare reprise 27 dec 2014.PNG|Rares Reprise on December 27th, 2014. Rare Clamble news.PNG|Rare Clamble in the News Rare Quibble in Market.PNG|Rare Quibble in the News Vote Rare Furcorn or PomPom.png|Voting proposal that ended on January 16th, 2015 10934081_591297597638250_7801537080731559594_n.png|Rare Furcorn gets to be rerun for the weekend Rare Maw Twitter.png|Rare Maw in the News Vote propose RPango vs RCongle.png|Voting proposal that ended on January 31st, 2015 Rare Congle wins Rare Pango lost.PNG|Rare Congle gets to be rerun for the weekend Rare Dandidoo release.png|Rare Dandidoo in the News Rare Fwog vs Rare Pummel.png|Voting proposal that ended on February 14th, 2015 Rare Fwog wins against Rare Pummel.jpg|Rare Fwog gets to be rerun for the weekend Rare Oaktopus come.PNG|Rare Oaktopus in the News Rare Shrubb wins against Rare Thumpies.PNG|Rare Shrubb gets to be rerun for the weekend RareReedlingCome.PNG|Rare Reedling in the News We've got something bigger planed structure or island.jpg|"Rare Faves" for Rares from Rare Furcorn to Rare Reedling All Rare vote March 2015.png|"Rare Faves" results on March 14th, 2015 RareRepriseDayOne.jpg|Rare Cybop & Rare Maw's Comeback in the News RareRepriseDayTwo.png|Rare Entbrat & Rare Pango's Comeback in the News RareRepriseDayThree.png|Rare Clamble & Rare Quibble's Comeback in the News RareRepriseDayFour.png|Rare Thumpies & Rare Spunge's Comeback in the News RareRepriseDayFive.png|Rare Dandidoo & Rare Pummel's Comeback in the News RareRepriseDaySix.png|Rare PomPom's Comeback in the News RareRepriseDaySeven.png|Rare Congle & Rare Shrubb's Comeback in the News RareRepriseDayEight.png|Rare Furcorn & Rare Reedling's Comeback in the News RareRepriseDayNine.png|Rare Oaktopus & Rare Fwog's Comeback in the News Repriseandshadowteaser.jpg|The top 4 Most Favored Rare Monsters' Comeback in the News Rare Deedge release plus Blabbit.PNG|Rare Deedge in the News RareMawVsRareCybopResult.png|Voting proposal that ended on April 4th, 2015 RareMawWinAgainstRareCybop.png|Rare Maw gets to be rerun for the weekend Rare Bowgart in News.jpg|Rare Bowgart in the News RareClambleWinAgainstRareDandidoo.PNG|Rare Clamble gets to be rerun for the weekend RareClambleVSRareDandidoo.png|Voting proposal that ended on April 18th, 2015 Rare-Scup-New.PNG|Rare Scups in the News Oh La lA!!!Image.jpg|Rare Spunge gets to be rerun for the weekend RareSpungeVsRareOaktopus.png|Voting proposal that ended on May 3rd, 2015 RARE RIFF!.jpg|Rare Riff in the News RareReedlingVsRareQuibble.png|Voting proposal that ended on May 16th, 2015 RareDrumplerNews.jpg|Rare Drumpler in the News RareEntbratVsRareDeedge.png|Voting proposal that ended on May 30th, 2015 RareShellbeatNews.PNG|Rare Shellbeat in the News RareRerunLosersRerun.png|Voting proposal for the 2nd-chance Rerun which ended June 13th, 2015 for Top 3 Rerun2ndchancewinners.jpg|Rare Deedge, PomPom & Thumpies get to be rerun for the weekend RARETROX!.jpg|Rare T-Rox in the News RareBowgartVsRareScups.png|Voting proposal that ended on June 27th, 2015 RareBowgartWinAgainstRareScups.PNG|Rare Bowgart gets to be rerun for the weekend RareQuarrister.jpg|Rare Quarrister in the News MammottNews.png|Rare Mammott in the News Login Screen 1.3.4 2015.jpg|The new start menu seen after the release of the Rare Mammott Rare Potbelly news.png|Rare Potbelly in the News Rare toejammer.jpg|Rare Toe Jammer in the News YAYRARETWEEDLE!!!.jpg|Rare Tweedle in the News Rare Noggin.jpeg|Rare Noggin in the News Alloftherares.jpg|The "Biggest Event Yet" RerunResults.jpg|Rares released during the Anniversary Month celebration Anniversary2015-1.png|Vote proposal that ended on September 11th, 2015 Anniversary2015-2.png|Vote proposal that ended on September 11th, 2015 (continued) Rarewubpro.png|Rare Wubbox in the News OMG RARE GHAZT.gif|Rare Ghazt teaser Rare ghazt news thingy.jpeg|Rare Ghazt in the News RareGrumpyreAnnouncement.png|Rare Grumpyre in the News RareHumbug.png|Rare Humbug in the News 14355120_853256131442394_4205843975510632665_n.png|Rare Reebro and Rare Jeeode release promo 14568208_867036900064317_3828966988585052313_n.png|Rare Bellowfish on Facebook New Monster!.png|Rare Fung Pray in the News Rare Hoola In News.PNG|Rare Hoola in the News Rare Punkleton Announcement.png|Rare Punkleton in the News Rare reebro vs rare jeeode results.png|Poll of Rare Reebro vs Rare Jeeode results from October 21st, 2016 Rare bowgart vs rare trox results.png|Rare T-Rox vs Rare Bowgart results on January 20th. 2017 Rarebo converted.png|Rare Bowgart gets to be rerun Theme style header image media id 1489069165.png|Rare Deedge vs Rare Shellbeat End result rare deedge vs rare shelbeat.png|The end result of Rare Deedge vs Rare Shellbeat. Rare Whisp promo.png|Rare Whisp in the News Voterarebowgart2017.png|Rare Bowgart wins October 14th, 2017 weekend Rares Rerun IMG_0211.PNG|Starpower, used to buy Rare Monsters in the StarShop Rare Mammott Spooktacle 2015.png|Rare Mammott for Halloween Rare Monsters are special counterparts of the Common Monsters in My Singing Monsters. As seen on the MSM Facebook page and the MSM Youtube page, these are not completely new classes of Monsters. Instead, they are actually new versions of the Monsters already in the game and they comprise one class, "Rare." Rares exhibit many of the same traits as their Common Monsters, including, but not limited to, song and animation (except for the Rare Wubbox), egg design, breeding combination, and general size. Compared to Common Monsters, Rare Monsters have longer breeding times, have different Likes, and they generate more Coins/Shards. Thus far, Natural, Seasonal and Ethereal Monsters are the only classes of Monster to have a Rare for every regular Monster within their class. Out of the Supernatural Monsters, only the Wubbox has a Rare counterpart. Legendary Monsters, Mythical Monsters, Dipsters, Celestials, and Werdos are the only other types of Monsters to have no Rare versions. All Rare Natural Monsters can only be bought for a limited amount of time from the StarShop with Starpower, or bred on the Natural Islands during Daily Deals or weekend deals. The Rare Wubbox is always available for purchase from the StarShop on Plant Island, Cold Island, Air Island, Water Island and Earth Island, as well as their respective Mirror Island. Every Wednesday since October 5th, 2016, a Rares Duet occurs, which makes two specific Rares available in the StarShop. During the time that a Rare Ethereal Monster or Rare Seasonal Monster is available to buy/breed, it appears in the list of Monsters in the Market on its appropriate island and it includes a display showing how much longer it will be available. The cost of these Rares is always a high price in Diamonds, making them some of the most expensive and difficult Monsters to acquire in the game. History Rare Monsters were announced on October 6th, 2014 and made their debut four days later for the weekend of October 10th, 2014, beginning with the Rare Furcorn. After the arrival of the first Rare, new Rares occurred every consecutive weekend through the weekend of January 9th, 2015, except for the weekend of December 26th, 2014. After January 9th, 2015, new rares came on every other weekend beginning with the weekend of January 16th, 2015. In between every second weekend, there was a voting proposal for which Rare was nominated for "rerunning". Voting was only conducted on My Singing Monsters' Facebook page, and whichever Monster got the most votes was rerun for an additional weekend. On July 6th, 2015, the Rare Single Element Monsters were released and lasted for a whole week until another Rare Single Element Monster took over. These special Monsters introduced a whole new different set of likes and way of breeding -- the way to breed them is to breed two Triple-Element Monsters that share the Rare's one element. For example, the Rare Mammott can be bred with a T-Rox and a Clamble, which both have the Cold Element. On August 5th, 2015, the last Rare Natural Monster, the Rare Noggin became available. Three months later on November 16th, 2015, Update 1.3.6 launched, making Rares no longer limited and relocating them in the Rares section in the StarShop. The Rare Wubbox also became available in the update but only on Plant Island during its initial release. For an unknown reason, the last time voting sessions had run was on September 11th 2015, with Rare Furcorn, Rare Entbrat, Rare Deedge, Rare Bowgart, and Rare Quarrister running during that time, which from then on somehow stopped the once-consistant voting sessions. On April 22nd, 2016, the Rare Ethereal Monsters, officially known as "Raretherals", were released, starting with the Rare Ghazt. On July 16th, 2016, several days after the re-release of the Hoola, the first Rare Seasonal Monster was released: the Rare Hoola. Such Monsters are only available during the times of their regular counterpart and can only be bred in small parts of their counterpart's availability. On September 1st, 2016, all Rare Natural Monsters in the StarShop were removed and had their period of availability reduced to a rotational basis, with one Monster at a time. My Singing Monsters' Facebook comment claims that "In order to preserve their special status and the challenge involved in collecting them, we've made the decision to have their availability rotate in the StarShop. Rest assured, there will continue to be StarShop promotions, like the popular Rares Duet discount, after Anniversary Month". However, some users on Facebook complained with "sad" or "angry" emoticons as well as criticizing the change. In addition, up until this update, Daily Deals and weekend deals previously reduced the cost of the Rares in the StarShop. Since the update, Daily Deals during events still continue to reduce the cost of Rares in the StarShop but Rares Duets only allow for the Rare Monsters in question to be available for purchase. Since October 5th, 2016, Rare Natural Monsters appear in the StarShop every Wednesday through Rares Duets. Aside from occasional events, such as the now re-introduced Rares Reruns since October 21st, 2016, this will be the only way to obtain Rare Monsters. In Update 2.2.9, info on the update stated that rare versions of the Fire elemental Monsters on Fire Haven, Fire Oasis, and Psychic Island are coming soon. Breeding Rares can only be bred or bought if an event with them is occurring. Rares of 2 elements or more are bred the same way as regular Monsters; they require parents that are level 4 or higher. The parents can be Common or Rare. Single element Rares can only be bred using their specific combinations of two 3-element Monsters. Valid empirical testing to determine which combinations have the highest chance of producing a Rare offspring has not been done; the period of availability is too short to get useful data. There are combinations that, if breeding failed, can result in a Monster that takes a shorter time than other combinations, which should give more breeding opportunities per day/week. It is possible to breed most Rare Monsters by breeding failure. Breeding failure occurs when a breeding combination produces one of the Monsters that were used for breeding. This includes breeding combinations that can never be successful in the sense that they would create a new Monster type different from the parents. For example, breeding a Drumpler ( ) with a Fwog ( )will never produce a Quad Element Monster (because of overlapping of ). Instead, this breeding combination will result in either the Rare or Common version of one of the parents. Getting a Rare from a failure can still only happen if that Rare is currently available to buy or breed, and will not work for Single Element Monsters. In general, this method of breeding cannot be used to create Rare Quad Element Monsters since a quad Monster bred with another Monster does not result in an egg of that quad Monster. There are two exceptions: 1.) If you breed a Rare Quad-Monster with its own common counterpart, that Monster type will be the result, which may give the Rare version if it is available at that time and 2.) the Rare Deedge can be bred from a Deedge and a Shugabush on Shugabush Island, which may give a Deedge (Rare or common) as the offspring. Generally, a Rare’s breeding time is the Common’s breeding time multiplied by 1.25, and adding 30 minutes. The exceptions are Rare Single Element Naturals, as they all require 6 hours, Rare Fwog as its multiplier is 2.5, Rare Fire Hybrids, as they have a multiplier of 1.3 plus 30 additional minutes, Single Element Rarethereals on Ethereal Island, as their breeding times are 12 hours, 38 minutes and 15 seconds, not 13 hours, Double Element Rarethereals and Rare Wubbox as they don’t have the additional 30 minutes, Rare Punkleton, as its breeding time is 1 day, 7 hours, and 45 minutes, not 23 hours, and Rare Schmoochle, as its breeding time is 1 day, 15 hours, and 15 minutes, not 1 day, 23 hours, 9 minutes, and 45 seconds. Feeding Monsters Each Monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the Monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food for each level is the same for each Rare Monster as it is for their Common counterpart, e.g. Rare Fwog food per level is the same as the Common Fwog at the same level. Rares Research From December 2015 until ? (approximately July 2016 or so), a new Rares Research was announced every month on the MSM Facebook page. When this happened, the selected Rare was available for 24 hours, and more information regarding that particular Rare was revealed. Rares Reruns thumb|Icon Rares Reruns are events where a number or all Rare Monsters are re-released into the Market, thus being able to breed them and buy them. A list of them can be seen in this article. Missing Rares These are monsters without Rares, of classes which have confirmed Rares. * Seasonals ** Rare Gobbleygourd * Natural Monsters ** Rare Kayna ** Rare Boskus ** Rare Glowl ** Rare Barrb ** Rare Repatillo ** Rare Whaddle ** Rare Woolabee ** Rare Rootitoot ** Rare Ziggurab ** Rare Sneyser Notes * So far, there are Rare forms for Naturals, some Fire-Element Monsters, Supernaturals (Rare Wubbox only; no Rare Wublins yet), Ethereals, and Seasonals (Excluding Gobbleygourd). Rare Psychic Monsters and Rare Faerie Monsters have not been released yet, nor have they been confirmed. It has been confirmed that Rare forms will not be coming to the Celestials, Dipsters, Shugafam, and Werdos. No one knows about Rare forms coming to Mythicals or Wublins. * Rare Monsters, along with Epic Monsters are the two Monster Subspecies so far. * Compared to their Common counterparts, Rare Monsters have different: ** Likes. Their likes always include their Common counterparts.(Except for Rare Wubbox) ** Coin rates and cost. Rare Monsters earn more coins and cost more than their counterparts. ** Breeding/hatching times. Rare Monsters take longer to breed/hatch than Common Monsters. ** Egg design. Prior to September 25th 2019, eggs that contained Rare Monsters looked exactly the same as their common counterparts, except that a shimmer, or gleam, effect will appear across the egg from left to right in Breeding structures and Nurseries. This has since changed so that each egg has an entirely unique design along with the special shimmers. * Compared to their Common counterparts, Rare Monsters have the same: ** Bed space and size. Rare Monsters require the same bed space and have the same size as their counterpart except for the Rare Wubbox, which requires only one bed. ** Sound/noise, except for the Rare Wubbox. This stays true even if their song has been altered in the Recording Studio. ** Ability to be Teleported (or not) to other islands. * Rare Monsters will count the same as their Common counterparts for the purpose of other Monsters' likes; e.g., if a Monster likes a Furcorn, it will also like a rare Furcorn. * Rares can be bred with one another, but no evidence suggests that this offers a higher chance of successfully breeding a Rare. This includes breeding failure. For example, a failed breeding attempt with a Rare Furcorn might produce a regular Furcorn, not a Rare Furcorn. Of course, a Rare Monster cannot be produced using ''any ''breeding method if the breeding attempt is made outside the time when that Rare Monster is not available. * Rares can be bred with their common counterparts. This can be useful in making multiple Rares of the same type. Obviously, to do this, one of those Rares must already be owned. For example, an Entbrat can be bred with a Rare Entbrat and produce another Entbrat. (It would be possible to breed a Rare Entbrat with this method as well, but only when the Rare Entbrat is being offered). With rare ethereal Monsters, this sort of breeding can only be done on Ethereal Island. For example, a Ghazt and a Rare Ghazt on Plant Island cannot breed to produce another Ghazt; they can, however, on Ethereal Island. * For Special Occasions, Rare Monsters are dressed up at the same time as their Common counterparts, but the Rare and Common Monsters are always dressed differently from each other. * Placing a Rare Monster on Gold Island will be credited toward the breeding Goals with a reward as if they were their common counterparts. For example, if a Thumpies has not yet been introduced to Gold Island, a Rare Thumpies will still work the same and activate the the 2,000,000 reward. * Rares can only be boxed into a Rare Wubbox. * In the Memory Game, Rares can also be included. Because they sound the same as their Common counterparts, it is significantly more difficult to choose them both to play with at the same time. * Rare Monsters from the Plant, Cold, Air, Water, Earth Islands, and Mirror Islands that also live on Shugabush Island can be bought from the Shugabush market during Daily or weekend Deals, bred on their home island and teleported to Shugabush Island, or bred on Shugabush Island by breeding their non-rare Monster with the Shugabush Monster. This non-rare breeding may result in the birth of a non-rare elemental Monster, a rare elemental Monster, a Shugabush Monster, or the Shuga-Monster that comes from this breeding pair. * So far, there have been no Rare Legendary Monsters, Rare Mythical Monsters, or Rare Dipsters. * Since the introduction of the Rare Wubbox, which does not have a Natural Element, all Rare Monsters are grouped as "Rare" plus in brackets what their common counterpart would be categorised as. For example, a Rare Furcorn would be categorised as "Rare (Natural)", which a Rare Wubbox would be categorised as "Rare (Supernatural)". * Rares were not available in the Windows version of the game. Category:Rare Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Classes